


First Dawn

by blav527



Series: In these moments (time stood still) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blav527/pseuds/blav527
Summary: Magnus and Alec's first dawn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Series of ficlets continuing Malec moments in the show as I am inspired to write them. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Time: Just before dawn, the morning after their first time**

The room is dark when Alec wakes. He blinks, eyes adjusting as he lifts his head. The candles have long since burnt out, the fire in the hearth nothing but ash. The darkness before the dawn, Alec thinks. He settles back down, eyes finally coming to rest on Magnus, sleeping beside him. They lay facing each other, heads on opposite pillows but still close. The sheets are low on their hips and their arms are lazily draped across each other. 

In the darkness Alec can just make out the plains of his face; he can feel his breath on his lips. He resists the urge to move forward. To touch and kiss and coax the man into wakefulness. Instead he lays there, staring and thinking until the first rays of light peak through the curtains. They cast a glow around the room and Alec drinks in the sight of Magnus, hair eschew and make-up smudged and something inside him suddenly aches.

He breathes a sigh as he shifts closer, fingers curling into the small of Magnus’ back as he brushes his lips against the warlock’s…once…twice…three times before Magnus stirs with a smile, barely opening his eyes. He presses into Alec. 

“Good morning, Alexander.” Magnus’ voice is a soft and sleepy purr against Alec’s lips. Alec makes no response, only chases that sound as he rolls atop him. Soft gasps fill the room as the sun rises. 

Alec’s alarm wakes them from their dozing some time later, but still they linger in the soft press of lips and finger tips until getting up and out of bed is a necessity. Magnus heads to the kitchen; Alec to the shower. 

Alec stands under the steaming water, eyes closed as flashes of their night together run through his mind and he wonders how being this happy could be real. Magnus’ hands slide around him; lips warm against the back of his neck. 

“Is this okay?” Magnus asks.

Alec smiles, glances back. “It’s your shower.”

Magnus smirks, his lips gliding across Alec’s shoulders. “Forgive me, darling. I couldn’t resist a peak of you in here and then…well, I couldn’t resist.” 

Alec hums.

“How do you feel?” Magnus asks. “Sore?”

Alec hums again and nods. “But in a good way…” he trails off and glances back again, almost shy and he swallows. “Tingly.”

Magnus’ chuckle vibrates through his chest. “That’s a good word, my sweet.” His hands move again, nails gently scraping over Alec’s abs and then lower still. A shiver runs through Alec. Magnus’ breath is in his ear now. “Do you really have to go so soon?” He nips gently as his hands find their destination and Alec’s head lulls forward with a sigh. 

“I can be a little late.”

He can feel Magnus’ smile against his skin as he’s pressed into the cool tile.


End file.
